Nothing Less Than Perfect
by Animelover210
Summary: Sequel to 'Nothing But Normal.' Short but meant to just show how everyone in the Hewitt house is doing.
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE.

Thomas Brown Hewitt never would have considered having such a wonderful life when he was a little kid. Back then, he hoped he would one day he would have the courage to actually kill himself. Now, he was a proud father of three sons, Matthew, 18, Daniel, 15, and Lucas, 10.

And the mother of these wonderful boys?

His perfect Julie. Through the last twenty years, every day was better than the last with Julie. Her beautiful brown hair, those pouty red lips, the way her brown eyes would shine under the Texas sun, and her perfect body.

Three children took its toll on Julie, but she always worked hard around the house and would do exercises. All her water weight and stretched muscle would be fixed in a matter of weeks.

He woke up after a long night of searching for a biker who escaped, caught and killed, with Julie nestled against his chest. She was still asleep and breathing softly. Thomas smiled and admired the way she looked so innocent as she slept.

-----------------------------

Julie loved her life and good fortune. A wonderful man like Thomas, three perfect boys, and a well-kept home. At first, she was over-whelmed with Matthew but thanks to Hoyt, Uncle Monty, and MaeMae, she was able to raise him right. Eventually, she felt good enough to want to have another child.

Sadly, Sheriff, Uncle Monty, and MaeMae passed away over the last few years.

Sheriff was killed when an escaping girl ran him over with his car, Uncle Monty passed away after his kidneys started shutting down, and MaeMae died in her sleep.

All of them were buried a distance away from the house but close enough for them to go and pay respects from time to time.

Some of their cousins, including Cletus, Buck, Bobby, and Clyde, decided to move into the Hewitt house to keep the young boys in order. Buck had finally grown his eyebrows back but never quite learned his lesson about playing with fire.

Julie felt Thomas moving around in bed and woke up.

"Good morning, sweetie."

He smiled and kissed her as he tied his tie.

"I'll make breakfast if you want to get the boys up."

He nodded, finished getting dressed, and went into the hallway. Thomas went to one of the bedrooms and opened the door. Daniel was the easiest to get up.

Thomas knocked on the door loudly and the boy started stirring.

" 'Morning, Pa."

He grunted a hello and went to Matthew's room.

The door opened to show the 18-year-old on the floor in his boxers.

Thomas chuckled, grabbed the old baseball bat in the corner, and poked his son with it.

"Cut it."

Matthew opened his eyes and looked around.

"How'd I get it on the floor?"

Finally, Thomas went to his last son's room. As soon as he opened the door, Lucas jumped into his arms.

"Good morning, Pa! Is Mama making breakfast?"

He nodded and the boy ran downstairs.

Thomas went downstairs and saw Julie cooking with Lucas hugging her legs. He went over, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and went to work downstairs. Today's work was an older man.

-------------------------------------------

Matthew loved his family but sometimes he wished Mama would let him drive the old motorcycle he started fixing up after Hoyt passed away. She would always worry he would run into trouble or never come home.

During breakfast, he casually looked over to his mom.

"Hey, Mom. Why don't I go see if anyone's out today?"

Her face dropped a little.

"If you want to. Just be careful and check the strips Clyde set up, okay?"

He quickly finished his breakfast, kissed his mom on the cheek, and ran outside. Matthew hopped on the motorcycle and started driving down the road.

The air was hot but as he started driving faster, the wind on his face felt far cooler. His brown hair that was nearly identical to his father brushed his face as he made a turn.

There was so much about him that resembled his parents, but he had this urge inside of him. He wanted to drive as far as the road could take him.

For a short time, he wanted to run away from home and just send postcards from wherever he was. That idea never fully died inside of him but was kept in one of the deepest parts of his heart.

He cringed at the thought of disappointing his silent father and making his loving mother cry.

What was he supossed to do?

Its not as if he could just run full speed into any thought in his head...but what if his heart says the same thing?

He sped up and tried to picture himself in other places. The places he saw on tv.

St. Louis. Riding right next to the Gateway Arch.

Cruising along Golden Gate Bridge.

Stand in front of Mount Rushmore.

Before Uncle Monty died, he told Matthew one of the most important things he ever heard.

"If you don't try to understand where those ideas of yours come from, you need to shut your mind off and listen to your gut. Its one of the few things in life that doesn't lie to you."

Matthew wanted to rush home, tell his parents he needed to stretch his freedom, and head wherever the roads took him.

And his mind would start up and make him feel guilty for 'abandoning his family.'

If only there was some way for his heart to overpower his mind but that wouldn't happen in a million years.

Author's Note.

I know. Short chapter. I really wanted to focus on how Thomas and Julie are still madly in love with each other but more importantly Matthew's inner struggle with his mind and his heart.

I figured this kid wouldn't want to stay in that house all his life and I just felt this was a good introduction.

Please message and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you shittin' me?!"

Carlos smacked his hand against the hood of his old car. They only had two days to get to Las Vegas for their gig and now it was ruined!

He was a short man, Mexican decent, short black hair, and strong build. In the band he formed, he was guitar.

When he looked to the other bandmates for help, they were all trying to think of a way out.

Only problem was Donny, the drummer, couldn't think of his way out of a paper bag. He had a green mohawk and two snakes on his skull as well as wearing all leather.

Michelle wasn't entirely brilliant but he hoped she, since she had a passion for hotwiring cars, could figure out what to do. She was some kind of Asian but he never knew what. With a last name of Cho, it was even harder. She was bass.

Then again, her best friend, Lisa, always called her 'otaku.' He was pretty sure that was Japanese. Lisa was a hottie but never knew when to keep her mouth shut. Her job was lighting and special effects.

And then George. Main vocals and loved to brag about it. Dull grey eyes and long blonde hair. Maybe he was trying to be a hippie. His songs were sometimes about peace, love, and all that crap.

"What should we do?"

"Well if we have four blown tires, there isn't much we can do!!"

"Shut it, Cho! No one needs your mouth!"

"Funny, Don. I didn't think you felt that way after last night."

Don's face turned red from anger and embarrassment as he went to punch George.

Lisa sighed and prayed that this stupid thing would be over and done with soon. She only managed to get the job because of Michelle and now Lisa was on thin ice. It was when she was driving that the tires blew out.

_What was that spike strip doing there anyway?_

"Check it! Some dude's comin' this way!"

They all looked farther up the road and saw a man their age driving a motorcycle towards them. Carlos waved his arms frantically.

"Can I help you folks?"

"Our tires blew out."

"Can you point us to the nearest mechanic?"

"My uncles should be able to fix you guys up. The name's Matt."

He took off his sunglasses and inspected the group. The boys were all muscle but he figured a few drinks and they would be easy for Pops to take care of. The girls would be easy. The Japanese girl seemed eager to get to know Matt with lust in her eyes. The other one...was different than anything he had ever seen. Something about her seemed...lonely.

"I can led you guys up to my house. Mama always loves when we have guests. We run a small little bed and breakfast."

"Really?!"

"That's great!"

"You sure?"

Matt turned his motorcycle around and hit the back of the seat.

"If one of you ladies wants to ride-"

The girls looked at each other before looking at the motorcycle.

"There a problem?"

"You go, Lisa."

Lisa gulped and nervously wrapped her arms around Matt.

"Everything okay?"

"I've never been on one of these before."

Matt pulled out two water bottles from his storage compartment.

"You guys should take a quick drink. Not a good idea to walk in this heat without water."

"Hey, before we go, what's with the strip?"

Matt chuckled.

"Some bikers around here try to steal out of people's cars after they blow out their tires. Usually, the people wander down the road for help, then they swoop in."

Carlos ran to the car and started pulling out some equipment.

"No one's gonna take my guitar! It took ages for me to get this!"

George went up to Matt and introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you folks. Y'all ready?"

Michelle stiffled a laugh. Y'all?

After the group picked their valuables out of the car, they followed behind the slow moving motorcycle.

Matt smiled at his success. Clyde always said that story made people bring their goods that are worth money. Matt could go over to the next town and pawn them off...if Mama ever let him.

--------------------------------------

Thomas was finishing up downstairs as he took note. This man was a fluke. He was all by himself and the last person they had in the basement. Unless they found some people soon, things could get messy.

Footsteps sounded overheard.

"This is a lovely home."

"I can't believe there's a bed and breakfast down here."

"My mom's probably playing with my brothers but you're welcome to the kitchen. Let me check in with my father downstairs."

Thomas took off his current mask and found the old mask his sons had made. It was made of clay and fit surpisingly well. Often, if 'guests' had arrived, he would put it on so he wouldn't need to hide in his own house.

He walked upstairs and saw five teeangers, maybe early twenties, at his kitchen table. The one with the mohawk was looking at a toy of Lucas'.

"Look at this. Its all beat up."

"What did you expect? Its a toy car. Boys throw those around all over the place. Mine managed to last two weeks once."

When the blonde boy noticed Thomas, he looked scared. As he should be.

"H-Hello."

Matt came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Pa. These people are lookin' for a place for the night. Is that okay?"

Thomas nodded and went out back where he heard Danny and Luke. Julie was there playing catch with them. She smiled and went over.

"How many?"

He tapped on her hand five times.

"That's good."

Thomas smiled and put his hands on her waist.

----------------------------

The band watched out the window as the strange man went over to a beautiful woman.

"Is that your mom?"

"She's hot!"

Matt groaned. Why did everyone say that?

Lisa smacked the boys in the head.

"That's his mom! Wait, is she?"

"Yep. Ma and Pa have been together long before I was even born. Never spend a minute away from each other."

"So you've lived here your whole life?"

Matt's smile dropped.

"I don't want to stay here forever but I'm worried about leaving them. We just lost my grandparents a few years ago. My uncles live here too but I still can't stop thinking about what could go wrong."

"Who're they?"

"Uncles Cletus, Buck, Bobby, and Clyde. Really nice guys but don't exactly realize that there are laws about underage drinking. They love playing drinking games with the guests."

The boys whispered excitedly.

"Free booze man!"

"Just chill."

"If we play it cool, maybe we can steal some shit here."

Matt caught the last comment.

"Let me show you to our rooms."

He purposefully gave Lisa the room closest to his, Michelle next to her, Donny next to his parents, and Carlos and George in MaeMae's old room.

"You can put your stuff here and I can see if Mama's making supper soon. You guys mind beef stew?"

"That's good."

"Fine."

Lisa smiled at Matt.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The noise of a pig came from downstairs.

"My uncles are home. You wanna-"

The boys and Michelle ran passed Matt and Lisa eagerly.

-------------------------------

By the end of the night, as Danny and Lucas were sleeping upstairs, the band was drunk, excluding Lisa who only had one drink.

"I-I'm so *hick* that we broke down."

"This is so much fun!"

"Even if we have boring Lisa here."

She glared at George.

"I'm right here!"

"And I wish *hick* you weren't! If Michelle wasn't here, neither would you!"

Lisa looked around for Michelle but remembered she went upstairs with 'Uncle Buck for a fuck.'

"So what? You want me out of the band?"

The men raised their drinks.

"Aye!"

Lisa started crying and ran outside. She crashed into Matt.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"J-Just leave me alone."

Matt looked to the window and saw Mama giving him the look. She was going to drug the boys now. Michelle was either being fucked by his uncles now or already drugged.

"Why don't we go for a ride? Get some air? There's a spot I really think you'll like."

She sniffled and nodded.

----------------------------------------

After a ten minute ride, they reached a section of woods.

"Its so dark."

"Its nice for stargazing though."

He pointed up and she nodded.

"My parents like coming here every now and then."

Matt pulled out a flashlight from his belt.

"Wanna see somethin'?"

Lisa followed him to a tree. In the bark was a heart. 'Tommy + Julie'

"Is that-?"

"My parents made this a few months before I was born."

"Wow. Here, I thought romantics were dead."

"Pa doesn't really talk but he's a great guy. He loves Mama more than anything. Every day, he'll do his best to make her smile. And Mama loves Pa too. She always says how lucky she was she missed her trip."

Matt had to stop himself quickly. The missing group of students Mama was with was on the news for months. It was sort of famous to this day as the 'Vanished Caravan.'

"What trip?"

"She and her family were going to San Diego but when she met, Pa, she knew it was love at first sight and never wanted to leave him."

He leaned against a tree and stared into the moon.

"Mama promised one day I'd find that certain girl I would have those feelings for."

Lisa blushed as she realzied how handsome Matt was in the moonlight.

Without thinking, she went over and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa and Matt stayed under the moonlight, kissing and talking. They could both feel the powerful bond that had already come between them.

"Come with us."

"What? To Vegas?"

"I know how your mother felt. I-I can't even think about leaving you. Your so incredible and amazing. I was able to tell you everything about me, the good and the bad, and you didn't mind a thing."

"There's parts of me I can never tell you about."

She kissed him again.

"Its understandable. And I don't care. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, then I don't mind if you're secretly afraid of clowns or your family is a bunch of maniacs! The ony thing I care about...is you."

Matt smiled at her.

"How on earth was I lucky enough to find you? Ma told me it could be a lifetime before I found the right woman. I expected to be far older."

She laughed.

"We don't even have to go with the band. We can go ourselves! You, me, your bike. Isn't anything possible?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"It'll be like you always wanted! We can travel the country! Go to the Big Apple, the Windy City! Wherever the wind blows!"

"This is a bit nuts. You realize that?"

She gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Life is nuts. I've just been kicked out of a band that I never wanted to be in that broke down on its way to Las Vegas! And who happens to be by when that car breaks? You. My silver knight."

Matt stared into her eyes.

"I really want to but are you sure you do? There's no future for me but you could still have a chance at a normal life."

"In this crazy, fucked up place, who the hell needs normal?"

He laughed and looked up at the sky. It was already morning. The others should all be in the basement and quieted.

"Let's go tell my folks."

They hopped on the motorcycle and raced back to the Hewitt house. Luke and Danny were playing with firecrackers.

"Matt!"

"Where'd you go?"

"I don't plan on staying for long, boys."

They glanced at each other then their brother.

"You mean you're finally going on your cross-country trip?"

"How'd you-?"

"Your journal," they said bluntly.

Matt gave them both a noggie.

"Make sure to send us postcards, please."

"And candy!"

"And you two be good for Ma and Pa."

"We try to be."

When Matt and Lisa walked inside, they saw the uncles, Tommy, and Julie in the living room.

"Ma, Pa, Uncles, I have an announcement to make."

Julie giggled at how her son was acting.

"What are you going on about?"

Lisa looked around.

"Have you guys seen my band?"

"Cletus and Bobby fixed the tires with some spares we had and they left a few hours ago. They said you weren't-"

"Part of the band. I get it."

"But, Ma. What I want to say is...I'm leaving with Lisa to travel!"

Julie immediately stood up.

"What?! But you two just met!"

"You and Pa always told me stories about how it was love at first sight! Lis and I really care about each other!"

She started pacing.

"B-But you don't know where you're going!"

"That's the beauty of it! We'll go wherever we want!"

"Its dangerous out there! You can get hurt!"

"And I can get hurt here too! I want to prove to myself that I can do anything I put my mind to."

Thomas got up and put his hand on Julie's shoulder.

"Tommy, I'm scared."

He nodded, went over to his son, and held out his hand.

Matt smiled and shook his father's hand.

"I won't let you down, Pa."

Thomas chuckled before they hugged.

Julie sighed and went over to Lisa.

"Please, promise me the two of you will be careful."

Lisa smiled.

Julie quickly went over to the bookshelf and pulled out an old book. Inside, the pages had been cut away to reveal a pile of money.

"Here. This should be enough to take you at least a good distance."

Matt went over and hugged his uncles before going to his mom.

Julie smiled as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Ma."

"Don't you dare be sorry. You're finally a man."

--------------------------

Author's Note: That's it! I wanted a quick little sequel just so everyone could see what happened to the Hewitt family. YAY HAPPY ENDINGS!!


End file.
